Reunions and Accidents
by baileybeagle
Summary: Tommy comes is on his way to Angel Grove for a reunion with his friends when something happens. What happens?


**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**REUNIONS AND ACCIDENTS**

**BY: **

**DISCLAIMER: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and characters do not belong to me.**

**Tommy Oliver woke up in a cold sweat and looked at the clock. Five thirty in the morning, Tommy decided to go for his morning run. He got out of bed, got dressed and stretched.**

**When he got back the phone was ringing.**

**"Hello...hello, is anyone there?" Tommy asked. **

**The caller hung up. Deciding it was probably a wrong number, Tommy hung up the phone and started to get breakfast. He was thinking about the dream he had during the night.**

**Dream *He had been fighting the green ranger again. The other rangers had been there, but Kimberly was missing. The green ranger said Rita had Kimberly and taunted him.* End dream**

**Tommy jumped when the phone rang again. He picked it up and at first heard nothing.**

**"Look, if..." Tommy began. "Hey, bro, it's me." Said a voice. "Jase, what's going on?" Tommy asked. "I was just calling to see if you were coming to our ten year high school reunion?" Jason asked. "I don't know, I'll think about it." Tommy said with a tired sigh. "You okay, bro?" Jason asked. "I had a dream last night. All of us were fighting the green ranger. He said Rita had Kimberly and was taunting me, but I never saw Kim. It's always the green ranger telling me." Tommy replied. "How many times have you had this dream?" Jason asked. "To many to count." Tommy said with a tired sigh. "Hey, what was with the way you answered the phone?" Jason asked. "Just before you called the phone rang, when I answered it, no one was there." Tommy replied. "Any idea who it was?" Jason asked. "Yeah, actaully, I think it was, Kim." Tommy told him. "Kim? Why do you say that?" Jason asked. "I don't know, just a feeling." Tommy replied. "You still love her don't you?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I never stopped." Tommy told him. "Why don't you call her or go see her?" Jason asked. "I tried, but she moved and her former roommate won't tell me where." Said Tommy. "Hey, what are you doing today?" Jason asked. **

**Meanwhile a few miles away from Tommy in a hotel. A young women sat on the bed. She had tried to call him,but once she had heard his voice, she had gotten scared and hung up. She decided she would see him at the reunion and she would tell him the truth about why she broke up with him all those years ago. Just a few more days to wait.**

**Would he forgive her for what she had done? She had never stopped loving him. When she left she didn't want to tie him down. She had almost no time for him and spent so much time training, so she had broke up with him and let him go.**

**A few days later Tommy was headed for his high school reunion. He wondered if Kimberly would be there.**

**It seemed like only yesterday that he had gotten the letter from Kimberly. **

**Flashback *Tommy read the letter again when he got home. He hadn't been able to believe it.**

**Tommy,**

**Everything is going great here in Florida. Coah Schmit has me ready as I'll ever be for the competion. .**

**Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways you've been like a brother. But I've met something has happened, something both wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else.**

**  
Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He is wonderful, caring and kind, you would really like him. Everything would be perfect if I weren't hurting you, but I have to follow my heart. Please forgive me.**

**Kimberly* End flashback**

**Tommy still wondered what had happened, it had seemed that they were so happy together. It was then the car behind Tommy hit him and everything went black.**

**Dream * **

**Tommy looked around, he was in Angel Grove park. He saw his and Kimberly's rock. Where he had first asked Kimberly out and kissed her. **

**'What was he doing here? It was then he noticed a Native American women beside him. She seemed so familier, but Tommy couldn't figure out why.**

**"Yes, Tommy, I am your mother." The women said to Tommy's unspoken question. "Why am I here? Why are you here?" Tommy asked. "I am here to guide you." His mother told him.**

**Tommy looked over to the rock again. He saw himself saying goodbye to Kimberly.**

**The scene changed and Tommy stood in a cemtary behind three women.**

**One had shoulder length strawberry/blonde hair, one was Kimberly and the other was...Trini? Kimberly stood sobbing and Tommy read the headstone.**

**James Thomas Hart-Oliver August 10, 1996 - August 10, 1996**

**"H...how can I ev...ever t...tell Tom...Tommy? He'll ha...hate me for...ever." Kimberly sobbed. **

**"I loved her. How could she think I could ever hate her?" Tommy asked as the scene changed again. **

**Kimberly had written Tommy the letter months before, now she sat at her desk and re-read the copy she had kept for herself. **

**"I'm so sorry, Tommy." Kimberly whispered as her head dropped into her arms and she began to sob harder. The weeks passed, Kimberly became more and more depressed. She ended up in the hospital. The scene changed again and he was at what looked to be his high school reunion. He saw almost everyone there, Trini had died a few months before in a car crash.**

**Kat, Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tonya, Kimberly, Billy. Even Skull, but no Bulk. He had heard a few years before Bulk had gone on a trip on Terra Venture. * End dream.**

**Everything faded to black and Tommy opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around. He realized he was in the hospital, when he looked to see who was holding his hand. He was surprised to see Kimberly. She held his hand and was sound asleep with her head in her arms.**

**"Hey, beautiful, time to wake up." Tommy said as his voice came out in a whisper, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Kimberly jumped and looked up.**

**  
"Tommy, you're awake!" Kimberly screamed. "Yeah, what happened?" Tommy asked. "About a month ago you were in an accident and you've been in a coma every since." Kimberly replied. "Have you been here this whole time?" Tommy asked. "Yes, I never left your side." Kimberly replied with a blush. "Hey, I had a dream. You, Trini, my mom and someone else was there." Tommy told her. "Your mom? What was the dream about?" Kimberly asked.**

**So Tommy told her about the dream and then asked her who James Thomas Hart-Oliver was, though he already knew the answer. **

**"He was...our son." Kimberly replied looking at her hands and beginning to cry harder. "Our son? Why didn't you tell me? Didn't I deserve to know? Did you tell anyone besides, Trini?" Tommy asked, firing one question after the other. "No, Trini, and Lily were the only ones that knew. I thought if I tied you down to a family, you would end up hating me. I tried to call you, but got scared and hung up, before I could dial the last number." Kimberly said tears falling harder. "So why are you telling me now? Wait, did you try to call me a couple of days before the reunion?" Tommy asked. "Ye...yeah, but when I heard your voice, I lost mine. I thought you should know. How did you know it was me that called?" Kimberly asked. "The caller id said Reefside Hotel and I just thought it might be you." Tommy replied. **

**There was a knock at the door and four teens walked in. Each dressed in a different color. **

**"Hey, Dr.O, heard you were here." Said a boy in blue jeans and a white shirt. "Are we interupting something?" A girl in yellow asked. **

**Kimberly shook her head no and wiped her eyes.**

**"No, but I thought I got rid of you when school let out. Kim, these are four of my former students. Kira, in yellow; Connor, in red; Ethan, in blue and Trent, in white. Everyone this is, Kimberly." Tommy said as each took turns shaking Kimberly's hand. "Power Rangers, huh?" Kimberly asked.**

Kira, Connor, Trent and Ethan looked at each other and then at Tommy.

**"Relax, Kimberly, was the first pink ranger." Tommy said with a laugh.**

**Kira, Trent, Connor and Ethan relaxed. A while later there was a knock at the door.**

**"Hey, bro, you're awake." Jason said walking into the room.**

**Behind him was Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tonya, Kat, Justin, Carlos, T.J. Cassie, Andros, Karone, Zhane and Tommy's brother, David.**

**"David, how did you know I was here?" Tommy asked. "I was working out with Jason and we got the call." David replied. "Hey, is this a party or what?" Justin asked and everyone laughed. "Speaking of parties, you missed our high school reunion." Kat told Tommy. "Yeah, there was no food fight or pudgy pig." Zack joked getting a few laughs. "What was Pudgy Pig?" Kira asked. "Pudgy Pig, was a monster the first set of power rangers defeated." Kimberly replied. **

**Everyone stayed visiting and talking for several hours. Until a nurse came in and said visiting hours were over. Everyone began to leave. Once everyone was gone, Kimberly still remained. Tommy sat up and looked at her.**

**"Earlier today you said something to wake me up." Kimberly told him. "I didn't realize what I said, until after I said it." Tommy told her. "Oh...okay." Kimberly said sounding disapointed.**

**She walked to the door and was almost gone. When Tommy said something that made her turn around.**

**"Do you want to try again?" Tommy asked. "What do you mean try again?" Kimberly asked. "I mean start over, try dating again." Tommy replied. "Sure, how about after you get out of here?" KImberly suggested as she left the room closing the door behind her.**

**A couple of days later Tommy was released from the hospital. Kimberly came to pick him up.**

**"So where to?" Kimberly asked. "How about our place by the Angel Grove lake?" Tommy suggested. "All right." Kimberly said with a smile.**

**They got to the park, then walked hand in hand to their place by the lake. Kimberly sat down on the rock and Tommy sat down beside her. **

**"I can't believe you cut your hair." Kimberly said reraching over to touch his hair. "I needed a change." Tommy replied. "You still haven't forgivin me have you?" Kimberly asked. "For what? The letter or not telling me about our son?" Tommy asked. "Both." Kimberly replied. "No, it just hurts you didn't trust me." Tommy said looking at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you before." Kimberly said her voice cracking.**

**Tommy put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder as they watch the sun set. It wasn't long before Kimberly cried herself to sleep. When Tommy picked her up and started to carry her to the car, Kimberly moaned and opened her eyes.**

**"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kimberly asked with a yawn. "You fell asleep." Tommy replied setting her down on the ground. "Where to now?" Kimberly asked rubbing her eyes. "Well, I need to get home." Tommy replied. "Want me to drive you?" Kimberly asked. "Sure." Tommy replied getting into the passengers seat. "First I have to stop at Aisha's and get my stuff. Then I'll get a hotel in Reefside." Kimberly replied. "Hey, why don't you stay at my house? You could save money." Tommy suggested. "I don't know. Is that anyway to start a new relationship?" Kimberly asked. "I have more then one bedroom. Plenty of room." Tommy assured her. "I...I'll think about it." Kimberly replied pulling into a driveway and shutting off the engine.**

**Before they got out of the car. The door to the house opened and there stood Aishia. Did I mention how pregnant Aishia is?**

**"Hey, look who I picked up." Kimberly said as she and Tommy got out of the car.**

**Tommy and Kimberly followed a very pregnant Aisha into the house. As soon as the light came on in the living room...**

**"Surprise!" Came a yell. **

**"What's this for?" Tommy asked in surprise. "A reunion, since you missed your high school reunion." Jason replied. "Tommy?" Kimberly asked. "It's great to see all of you again. Aishia, you look great." Tommy said giving Aisha a hug. **

**Aishia tensed for a moment, then relaxed. I forgot to mention Aisha was raped.**

**The party was going great until...**

**"Uh...Kim?" Aishia said all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" Kimberly asked. "My water just broke." Aishia replied.  
**

**Kimberly and Tommy helped Aisha to the car they could get out first (Kimberly's.) Kimberly in the drivers seat, Aishia in the back and Tommy beside her they headed for the hospital. It looked like a parade as everyone from the party followed.**

**Once everyone reached the waiting room, they found places to sit. Tonya went back with Aisha. Kimberly sat down next to Tommy and put her head on his shoulder. Tommy took her hand, she looked at him and smiled. Tommy fell asleep with his head on Kimberly's. Kira, Ethan, Connor and Trent had also been invited to the party.**

**"Hey, look at Dr.O." Trent whispered. "Dose anyone have a camera?" Kira asked. **

**Ethan pulled out a camera and handed it to Kira.**

**"Thanks." Kira said as she took the camera, then took a picture of Kimberly and Tommy. **

**Then feeling out of place among the others Kira, Trent, Enthan and Connor left.**

**Dream * Kimberly was wearing a long white gown. She couldn't believe she was getting married. This was a dream come true, getting married to Tommy. There was a knock at the door, the door opened and in walked Aisha.**

**"Hey, where is baby Trini?" Kimberly asked. "With Adam and Tonya. I think they're praticing. Are you almost ready." Aisha asked. "Yeah, I can't believe Tommy and I are getting married. I've dreamed about this day, but I thought it would never come." Kimberly told Aisha. "Everyone is just waiting on you." Aisha replied.**

**They walked out of the room and Kimberly met Tommy at the end of the aisle. Tommy smiled and took her hands, Kimberly smiled back, tears in her eyes.* End dream**

**Kimberly felt a movement and opened her eyes not wanting to move. The clock on the wall read two forty five in the morning. Kimberly looked up to see Tommy was awake and staring at her. **

**"What?" Kimberly asked with a yawn. "Nothing, did I wake you up?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, I was having a really good dream." Kimberly told him as she got up and stretched. "Hey, Tonya, just came out." Tommy told her. "Is everything all right?" Kimberly asked. "Yeah, Aisha, has a girl. She named her after Trini." Tommy replied. "Wow, that's werid." Kimberly mumbled. "What's werid?" Tommy asked. "I just had a dream that Aisha had a daughter, that she named Trini." Kimberly replied.**

**It wasn't to long before Kimberly once again fell asleep.**

**"Hey, Jase?" Tommy whispered, so not to disturb anyone else. "What?" Jason asked looking around the room. "What happened to the four teens that were here earlier?" Tommy asked. "Who?" Jason asked. "The four teens that were here earlier. Each one wearing a different color." Tommy replied. "They left a couple of hours ago. They were power rangers weren't they?" Jason asked. "Yeah, but they're retired now." Tommy replied. "Are you still in love with, Kim?" Jason asked. "I don't think I ever stopped." Tommy said as he glanced at Kimberly.**

**She once again had her head on his shoulder and her arm through his.**

**Jason and Tommy sat talking until the sun came up. When visiting hours finally arrived, everyone went to see Aisha. **

**"Hey, guess who." Jason said poking his head in the door. He walked in with ballons, a yellow bear and yellow flowers.**

**A couple of hours later, everyone decided to give Aisha time to bond with her daughter. Everyone left, going their seprate ways, with plans to throw a welcome home party for Aisha and her daughter. **

**"Good thing, it's summer and school dosen't start for another month." Tommy replied. "Do you remember what you asked me last night?" Kimberly asked. "Yeah, I asked you to come live with me, instead of going to a hotel." Tommy replied. "Is the offer still good?" Kimberly asked. "Yeah, of course." Tommy said without hesitation. "I'd like to take you up on the offer. Plus I think we need to find a place to stay tonight." Kimberly suggested. "Good idea." Tommy replied. **

**They soon reached a hotel and got ajoininig rooms. Fifteen minutes after checking in, Kimberly and Tommy met at the pool.**

**  
"Still wearing a little pink?" Tommy asked. "Old habit." Kimberly replied with a shrug setting down her sunblock, swimsuit cover and towel. "You look beautiful." Tommy said as he grabbed the sunblock and started to put it on her. "Thanks." Kimberly replied pulling her hair into a ponytail.**

**Meanwhile with Jason, Rocky, Zack, Adam and Billy.**

**"Anyone noticed anything different about Tommy and Kimberly?" Adam asked. "I talked to Tommy last night in the waiting room. He told me he never stopped loving Kimberly." Jason replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if there's a wedding pretty soon." Rocky said with a laugh.**

**Finally tired of swimming Kimberly decided to go take a shower and change. After Kimberly finished her shower there was a knock at the door. She looked out in the hallway, but there was no there. She heard the knock again and realized it was coming from the ajoining room. She opened it and there stood Tommy. **

**"Hi, are you hungry?" Tommy asked as he adverted his eyes. "Starving. Tommy, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked. "Kim, you're wearing just a towel." Tommy reminded her. "It's not like you haven't seen me like this before." Kimberly said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. "How about dinner?" Tommy asked nervously. "All right, where?" Kimberly asked as she let go of the towel and started to get dressed.**

**Tommy didn't reply as he tried to advert his eyes, but it was like she had a spell on him.**

**  
"Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh, what?" Tommy asked. "Where are we going to eat?" Kimberly asked. "I think Ernie's Juice Bar reopened in a new place." Tommy suggested. **

**They soon arrived at Ernie's New Juice bar. Where they ran into Zack, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam and David. **

**"Hey, where have you two been?" Jason asked. "We went to find a place to stay for the night." Tommy replied. "Hey,what's going on?" David asked walking up. "Kim and I are here for dinner." Tommy replied.**

**They found a couple of tables and pulled them together.**

**"Hey, Tommy, why didn't you just ask one of us. You know we would've let you stay the night." Jason said. "Tommy and I just wanted some time to ourselves." Kimberly told Jason. "Oh, hey, David, this is Kimberly; Kim, my brother David." Tommy said as he introduced. "The same Kimberly that wrote you a letter to break up with you?" David asked. "Yes, but that's all straightened out now." Tommy said glaring at his brother. "Are we going to eat?" Rocky asked. "Did I tell you about the dream I had when I was in a coma?" Tommy asked his brother.**

**So after everyone ordered their food. Tommy told them about his dream.**

**"You saw mom?" David asked in surprise. "Yeah, I did." Tommy replied. "I'm sorry, I brought up the letter. I was just surprised." David told Tommy and Kimberly. "This is almost llike when we were still rangers. Hey where are Kat, Aisha and Tonya?" Kimberly asked. "They're having a girls night. They would've invited you, but figured you wanted to spend time with Tommy." Adam replied. "Speaking of Kay, Tonya and Aisha." Jason said and nodded toward the door. "Hey, over here!" Kimberly yelled getting the attention of Kat, Tonya and Aisha. "Hey, what's going on?" Tonya asked. "Well Jason, Rocky, Adam, Billy and I were taking a break from everything. When Kimberly and Tommy showed up. A few minutes later David showed up. We all decided to get something to eat. The only one we're missing for a real reunion is Trini." Zack said sadly. "Yeah, also Zordon and Alpha 5." Rocky whispered. "Zordon, sacrificed himself to save the universe. T.J. told me, the day Astromea was destroyed for good." Tommy replied.**

**The rest of the night flew by as they mourned for Zordon and Trini. It was like they were back in high school again. They looked and noticed Ernie was ready to close. Everyone left, once again going their seprate ways.**

**"Good night, beautiful." Tommy said as he gave her a kiss. Kimberly pulled Tommy into her room and closed the door. Tommy pulled back and looked at her.**

**"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.**

**  
To answer his question Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.**

**Meanwhile Kat lay on her bed and sobbed. She couldn't believe how Kimberly could come to town after writing Tommy that letter, breaking his heart. She couldn't believe Kimberly and Tommy had gotten back together. She loved Tommy, she had been there when Kimberly broke his heart. She should be the one with Tommy.**

**"Why? I thought he loved me?" Kat sobbed. "**

She held a torn picture. The picture had been of Kimberly and Tommy. She had stolen it from Kimberly's backpack, when she had stolen Kimberly's power coin. She had torn it in half and taped a picture of herself beside Tommy. That's when there was a knock at the door. Quickly she put the picture away and rushed to wash her face, then answered the door.

**"Are you okay?" Tonya asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kat asked letting Tonya in. "Well I know you went on a few dates with, Tommy and you love him." Tonya replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. He wants to be with, Kimberly." Kat replied. **

**Kat and Tonya talked late into the night.**

**The next morning Kimberly woke up. She looked over and Tommy was still asleep. She couldn't believe what her and Tommy had done the night before. When he had called her beautiful and kissed her, she had felt sixteen again. She realized then she loved him.**

**"What are you staring at?" Tommy asked. "What else? You." Kimberly said as she started to get up.**

**  
Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her back into bed. He kissed her, she didn't resist, but put her arms around him.**

**"Tommy, we have to get up." Kimberly said as she gave him a kiss, grabbed his t-shirt and put it on. **

**She headed for the bathroom.**

**"How about we have another slumber party tonight?" Tommy suggested as he got out of bed and began to get dressed. "I'll think about it." Kimberly said as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. **

**Tommy went through the still open ajoining door to his room. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.**

**"Hey, David, can you come get me? I want to get something for, Kim...all right, thanks." Tommy saidas he hung up the phone, wrote a note to Kimberly. Going through the ajoining door, he put the note on her suitcase and left.**

**After Kimberly took a shower, she found a note on her suitcase. It read:**

**Beautiful,**

**I had to go get something. I'll meet you at Aisha's.**

**Love,**

**Tommy**

**Kimberly wondered where Tommy had gone and why he hadn't asked her to take him. Setting the note and t-shirt in the suitcase. She began to dig around in her suitcase. She found a stuffed white tiger, green dragon and plaid green shirt. All things Tommy had given her.**

**Kimberly got dressed, then headed for Aisha's. Meanwhile with Tommy and David.**

**"What are we doing here?" David asked. "I'm getting something for, Kimberly. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Tommy replied. "Aren't you moving a little fast? I mean you only got back together a little less then a week ago." David said concerned about his brother. "David, Kimberly, was the first girl I loved. I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again." Tommy replied. "I know you love her, I'm just suggesting you slow down." David said carefully. "I'm just buying the ring now. I'm not going to ask her to marry me for awhile." Tommy said as he spotted the ring he wanted. **

**Tommy paid for the ring, then Tommy and David headed for Aisha's house to help with Aisha's party. Tommy and David showed up the same time Aisha showed up home with her new daughter.**

**Kimberly, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Zack, Jason and Justin had just finished setting up for the party. **

**"She's here." Tonya said looking out the window. "Is Tommy out there to?" Kimberly asked. "Yeah, why didn't he come with you?" Kat asked. "He wrote me a note. Saying there was something he had to do and he would meet me here." Kimberly replied.**

**"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Aisha, David and Tommy walked in the door.**

Aisha was speechless and set the baby down in a bassinet. 

**"When did you do all this?" Aisha asked. "We sat it up this morning." Kimberly told her.**

**After a couple of hours the party ended and everyone began to leave. Tommy and Kimberly headed back to the hotel for one more night, before heading back to Reefside.**

**"It seems like yesterday we were teenagers still in high school. I can't believe it's been twelve years." Kimberly said leaning her head against the seat and closing her eyes. "Yeah, it was less then twelve years ago that you wrote me that letter and broke up with me." Tommy said. "We're not having this discussion again. I explained that to you and said I was sorry. If I could go back and change things again I would." Kimberly said with a sigh.**

**They soon reached the hotel.**

**"I think I'm going to take a nap." Kimberly said with a yawn. "All right, I'm going for a one last swim." Tommy said as they reached her door. "Oh, I still have your shirt from this morning. You can come in and get it. Then go through the ajoining door to your room." Kimberly suggested. "All right." Tommy said following her into her room.**

**Kimberly dug out his shirt and handed it to him. Tommy noticed the white tiger, green dragon and green plaid shirt.**

**"You still have those?" Tommy asked with a smile. "Even after I wrote you the letter, when I felt sad I grabbed the tiger, dragon and curled up in the shirt." Kimberly replied running a hand over the tiger,dragon and shirt. "Hey, are you okay?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, just tired." Kimberly said with another yawn. "All right, I'll let you get some sleep. I love you." Tommy said giving her a kiss.**

**After Tommy left, Kimberly grabbed the tiger, shirt and dragon. With a minute of laying down she was asleep. **

**Several hours later Kimberly woke up to a knock at the ajoining door. Still groggy she looked at the clock. It read seven pm. She had been asleep for over three hours. Kimberly stretched and went to answer the door.**

**"Hey, are you hungry?" Tommy asked. "Starving." Kimberly replied. "Do you feel better?" Tommy asked her. "Yeah, Tommy? I think our son is still alive." Kimberly said surprising Tommy. "What? How did you come up with that?" Tommy asked her. "In my dream. I dreamed of our son, he was alive and brought up to destory the Power Rangers." Kimberly replied. "It might have been just a dream." Tommy told her. "It wasn't a dream, I know our son is alive. I'll look for him myself if I have to." Kimberly said turning her back to him. "We can look into it, but what if it was just a dream?" Tommy asked as he walked over to her and turned her so she was facing him. "I have to know." Kimberly said her voice cracking and tears in her eyes. "Okay, we'll find the truth. Are you still hungry?" Tommy asked. "A little, how about we just order room service?" Kim suggested.**

**Tommy ordered the room service. A while later the food arrived Kimberly and Tommy began to discuss ways to find their son.**

**"I don't know why we're being told now. I mane he is an eleven year old kid now. Why would he be kidnapped and returned to us now?" Tommy asked. "I don't know, but I do know we have a son that didn't die at birth." Kimberly said as she looked him in the eye. "I'll see what I can do to find him." Tommy told her. "Maybe we should tell Jason and the others. They can help us find him." Kimberly suggested.**

**The next morning came early. After breakfast Tommy and Kimberly left for Reefside. After a long drive Tommy pulled into the parking lot of the Cyber Cafe and shut off the engine.**

**"What are we doing here?" Kimberly asked getting out of the car. "This is a place for kids. It's like Ernie's Juice Bar. I'm here to see a friend of mine and see if she can help." Tommy explained. "Who is she?" Kimberly asked. "Someone I went to college with. She's a genius like Billy." Tommy replied. "So how can she help us?" Kimberly asked. "She's good with computers." Tommy said opening the door and letting Kim go first.**

**"Hey, Tommy, long time no see. What's it been about a month?" Haley asked Tommy from behind a counter. "Hey, what can I say? A lot has been happening. Haley this is Kimberly Hart." Tommy said introducing Kimberly. "Hi." Haley and kimberly said in unsion.**

**Tommy explained to Haley what was going on. Haley agreed to meet them at Tommy's house after she closed.**

**"Hey, Dr. O, what are you doing here?" A voice called from across the room. "I brought Kimberly to meet haley and ask for help from Haley." Tommy replied. "Why do you need help?" Kira asked. "Well Kim had a dream that our son might be alive and I asked Haley to help us find him." Tommy replied. "SON?" Kira, Connor, Trent and Ethan asked in surprise. "Yes, don't look so shocked." Tommy told them. "How old is he?" Kira asked. "He'll be eleven soon." Kimberly replied. "Why do you need help finding him? What happened to him?" Kira asked. "I was told he died at birth. The other night I had a dream that he is still alive." Kimberly answered. "You think he was kidnapped at birth? Who would do that? Why?" Trent asked. "Anyone who wanted revenge against me and Tommy. Somone who was trying to get even with the first set of Power Rangers." Kimberly suggested.**

**  
As the days and weeks went by Kimberly had a hard time remembering to eat and was often (forced by Tommy) to get some sleep.**

**Weeks turned into months. In this time Kimberly had not been feeling well and finally went to go see a doctor. Now she was just waiting for Tommy to get home from work. While she was waiting she laid down and fell asleep.**

**  
Tommy on the way home decided today he would ask her to marry him. When he walked in, he saw she was sound asleep on the couch. He knelt beside the couch and gave her a gentle kiss. Kimberly began to stir and woke up to see Tommy.**

**"Hi." She mumbled as she sat up. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, I have something to tell you." Kimberly said. "Then I have something I want to ask you." Tommy replied. "I'm pregnant." Kimberly told Tommy. "What?" Tommy asked in surprise. "I'm pregnant." Kimberly repeated. **

**Meanwhile Kat was waiting for her son to get home from school. Finally the bus stopped in front of the house. Eric got off and came running into the house. Kat decided it was time to tell Eric the truth about his parents.**

**"Hi, mom." Eric said coming into the living room where Kat sat on the couch. "Hi, honey, we need to talk." Kat told him. "About what?" Eric asked. "I have a desease called cancer. I found out today I don't have long to live." Kat explained. "Nice joke, mom." Eric laughed. "I want you to tell you who your father is." Kat said as tears began falling freely down her cheeks.**

**Eric realized it wasn't a joke and quit laughing.**

**"M...my real parents?" Eric asked in shock. "I found you on my doorstep and when no one came forward adopted you." Kat told Eric. "Then how do you know who my parents are?" Eric asked. "Because you look just like your father. I loved him, but he loved your mother. Your mother is Kimberly Hart and your father is..." Kat began, but was interupted when the phone rang. **

**Kimberly waited until Kat finally answered the phone.**

**"Hey, Kat. I have some news...are you okay?...It just sounds like you've been crying...Tommy asked me...yeah, how did you guess...I just wanted you to be the first to know...all right...bye." Kimberly said and hung up. "Is Kat okay?" Tommy asked. "She says she's happy, but it sounds like she's been crying." Kimberly told Tommy as he dialed Jason's number.**

**Kat sat there in shock at what she had just heard.**

**"Mom, are you okay?" Eric asked. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Your real mom and dad are getting married. Tommy Oliver is your father." Kat replied. "You can't be dying! Why are you telling me this? I hate you!" Eric yelled and ran from the room. "Eric!" Kat called after him, but he didn't respond.**

**A few months later the wedding was held at Tommy and Kimberly's place by the lake in Angel Grove.**

**"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said as Tommy kissed Kimberly. "Did you feel that?" Kimberly who was now five months pregnant asked. "She kicked." Tommy replied placing a hand on the bulge of Kimberly's adomen.**

**It was at that moment Kat fainted. Jason who was standing across from her caught her. An ambulance was called and Kat was rushed to the hospital. Everyone waited in the waiting room. Kimberly comforting Eric.**

**It was a while before the doctor came out and it wasn't good news.**

**"Is there a Tommy and Kimberly Oliver?" The doctor asked. "That's us. Is Kat okay?" Tommy asked. "I'm afraid it isn't good news." Dr. Benson replied. "What's wrong with her?" Jason asked. "I'll let her tell you. I can only allow two or three at a time. She would like to speak to Tommy and Kimberly first." Dr. Benson replied.**

So Tommy and Kimberly went in first.

**"Are you all right?" Kimberly asked. "I wish I could say I was. I've got luekemia and the treatments have not worked. I have some news about your missing son." Kat told them. "What?" Kimberly and Tommy asked in surprise. "Eleven years ago I found a baby on my doorstep and eventaully adopted him. My son in the waiting room, is your son. I know I don't have long to live, but in my will I made you his guadians. He already knows who you are and that I adopted him." Kat finished once again tears falling down her cheeks. "Why didn't you try to find me? For the past eleven years I have thought my son was dead." Kimberly said a little mad. "I know and I'm sorry. At first I loved him and I didn't want to lose him. Then I tried to deny it." Kat replied. "How did you not notice how much he looked like me?" Tommy asked. **

**After a few days Kat lost her battle with the cancer and died. All the rangers and ranger kids were there. Eric , Tommy and Kimberly still getting used to being a family. Eric took Kat's death the hardest, as she had been his mother for eleven years. Tommy began to teach Eric karate. **

**"One day I want to be a Power Ranger." Eric told Tommy after class one day. "Why do you say that?" Tommy asked.**

**Months and years past, Eric got his wish to become a Power Ranger. Tommy and Kimber had a girl which they named Rose Marie Oliver. **

**THE END :)**


End file.
